My Next Door Valentine
by LikeALeprechaun
Summary: Sharpay misses her husband who's gone off for a conference and cannot spend Valentine's Day with her. She's alone and considers having an affair. Conveniently, someone comes knocking on her door. Read to find out what happens.


**My Next Door Valentine**

**By LikeALeprechaun**

_I know Valentine's Day was a long time ago. I had this germ of an idea way back then but spent dreaming about it rather than to actually write it. But I wrote this really bad test yesterday and needed something to distract myself so I decided to type it down. I didn't think I'd actually finish it but I guess I surprised myself. Because this work of fiction was an attempt to save myself from becoming depressed, I cannot vouch for the accuracy with which the idea was laid down but I assure you it was done in good faith._

* * *

><p>The alarm bleeped, ringing shrilly in the ears of a beautiful woman, pulling her from the lull that was sleep. One of her arms stretched out, limply trying to search for the alarm on the bedside table to shut the thing down. She was wide awake -the alarm had done its job- but refused to get out of bed. Instead, she turned on her other side and flexed the same arm that had reached for the alarm, and unsuccessfully tried to feel a warm presence that was usually there.<p>

She sighed, her eyes still closed and grabbed a pillow instead, burying her head into it. It wasn't a replacement, but it was all she could do for now. After a few more minutes, she decided that it just wasn't the same and turned to check the time. 7:37 AM, the clock told her. The digital clock also told her what day it was- February 14th.

She sighed one more time and begrudgingly willed her upper body to leave its warm haven under the covers and sit up. As she stretched her body, she let out an animalistic groan and thought about the day that lay ahead of her. Bringing her hands into her lap, she felt her engagement ring and wedding band on her left ring finger and looked at them thoughtfully. A loving smile spread across her face and she decided not to mull over things any longer.

Suddenly feeling very energetic, she got out of bed and went over to the windows to unveil them. Daylight streamed into the room, brightening it immediately. She took a moment, admiring the view and thinking about her missing beloved, and then quickly got on with her chores.

She made the bed, brushed her teeth, fixed herself some breakfast and took a long shower. Standing before the dressing table, dripping wet and wrapped only in a towel, she contemplated on what to wear for a while. She decided that today, she definitely felt summer dress-y and picked out a beige colored chiffon summer dress from her closet and laid it on the bed. She blow dried her hair and felt like playing with it, so after changing into her dress, she tried a few different styles. She ended up making them half wavy and half straight and finally satisfied with her appearance, she exited the master bedroom. As she descended the stairs, making her way into the large living room, the telephone rang. It was her brother.

"Hey, Shar," her brother's cheerful voice came through the receiver.

"Hey, Ryan." It was always nice to talk to him. Her only brother. His tone was always so reassuring and supportive.

"I just called to ask if you guys have any special plans for today."

"I don't know, Ry." Okay, maybe she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him _this _once. "He's not back yet."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"Only that he has an important conference to attend today and that he's really, really, _really_ sorry he couldn't be home with me even though he really, really, _really_ wants to and that he loves me." Ryan could probably hear the pout in her voice.

"Aw Shar, don't sound so forlorn. I'm sure that there's a solid reason for him to be not spending Valentine's Day with you. He's always done something special for you every year since you got together in senior year of high school. I could cite some instances if you want."

She rolled her eyes and said, "There's no need for that, thank you." And after a beat, "He's just been so busy lately. He hardly has any time for me. It's frustrating. I'm thinking of pretending that I'm single and having some fun on my own today, you know? Maybe have an affair."

"You're kidding, right?" He sounded surprised.

Sharpay smiled but tried not to give herself away through her voice. "Sure, why not? I mean, perhaps that might catch his attention."

"Shar…" His tone was somewhere between doubtful and questioning.

She quickly changed the topic. "What about you and Kelsi? What are you guys doing?"

"I'm taking her out to Le Cirque for dinner."

" Ooh, flashy! I'm impressed."

"Plus, some surprises. I'm sure you'll hear all about them tomorrow." He joked.

"I'm sure I will too." She laughed.

"Alright, I'm gonna hang up. But you-" He stopped as she cut him off.

"- am going to have fun. On my own. Or with someone. Let's see." She grinned, glad he couldn't see her face.

"And if neither of those options work out, you could always spend some time with your niece. I'm sure she'll appreciate spending time with her aunt much better than she would with her babysitter."

"Let's see. Bye, Ryan."

"Bye, Shar. I love you."

"Love you too."

Sharpay loved spending time with her niece. The three-year old could be the funniest little thing in world and she didn't even know it; which made her all the more adorable. But right now, she didn't really feel like doing much and she knew that time with her niece would be an exercise in itself. She was funny and cute, but she was also very energetic and loved doing many things in rapid succession. And it _was _Valentine's Day. She missed her husband. But obviously, he did not. How else could you explain zero phone calls, presents and even _text messages _for God's sake! Of course she knew that he was busy, and the conference _was _very important; but this wasn't a good sign. He'd never left her out just like that. Even if he was swamped with work. So, had something changed now? Did he not miss her anymore? You know what they say, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder". Oh, but then there's also "Out of sight, out of mind". They have been married for three years now and have been together for eight; maybe the fun in doing things together does fizzle out.

She thought about what she said to Ryan about having an affair. She laughed at the idea and considered it for a moment. Did she really want to go all out to find someone to have an affair with? No, not really. If she couldn't even go all out to spend time with her adorable niece while her parents enjoyed their date, then certainly no man was worth that much time and energy. But if someone did come knocking on her door… well now, _that _would be a different thing.

She indulged herself in the passing fancy without giving much serious thought to it and then got on with some other chores, not having the slightest clue as to the odds of that happening…

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

At around 11:00 AM, the doorbell rang. Several times at once. Sharpay rushed from the kitchen, feeling very annoyed, ready to give the person a piece of her mind about what she thought of people who abused the sanctity of the doorbell. She opened the door with great flourish and an irritated look on her face. But one look at the person standing there and the irritation was replaced with a less distinguished look.

The man looked up at her, with a smirk on his lips and an amused smile in his blue eyes and Sharpay felt herself quickly getting lost in those blue pools.

"Hi", he said, continuing to smirk at her cockily.

She looked at him, a little confused. "Hi." What was that she was thinking of earlier? An affair? A handsome guy knocking on her door? Pft. The possibilities.

"Is your husband home?" he asked looking behind her, into the house.

"No…" she said doubtfully before regaining her composure and confidently saying, "No, he's not."

"Well then," he said, entering the house without invitation, which prompted her to move backwards, and closing the door behind him.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows at him, her eyes challenging him a little bit. "And who are you?"

"I'm your next door neighbor." He said, smiling. "Well, I live in the next building. Thought you could use some company on Valentine's Day." He was taking slow, predator steps towards her and she was still walking backwards in step with him.

"Really? Well, I've never seen you before."

"Hm. But I have." He pointed to the large window in the living room. "Your window overlooks mine. You have a very nice morning routine."

Sharpay smirked at him. "Stalker."

"I was merely being observant. Plus, it's not my fault that our friendly neighbor Mrs. Carmichael is so chatty. She couldn't help but comment on your loneliness. I thought I'd help." He moved a hand to brush aside some of her hair but Sharpay caught it and pulled it down.

"How generous of you. So you like helping lonely wives whose husbands have no time for them?" She cocked her head to one side and asked.

He shrugged. "Not usually. Guess you're just a special circumstance." He grinned, making another move to touch her. She backed with a sudden fast movement, away from him and gave him a mischievous grin. "Guess you _could_ help."

He raised his eyebrows. "So have we come to an understanding?" He asked while cradling a small vase that was on the table. He put it back and looked up at her again, giving her another smirk.

She moved forward this time, slowly, with a smoldering look in her eyes and put her arms around his neck. "Oh, but we haven't even exchanged names yet."

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "That wouldn't be necessary. We have everything else that we'd need right here." He looked up and down her face with desire and leaned forward to kiss her, but Sharpay freed herself from him and looked at him coyly.

"Do we? And what if my husband finds out?" she questioned.

He winked at her. "Well, he's not here, is he? So it'll technically be his fault. And I don't kiss and tell."

Sharpay laughed out loud. "Who said anything about kissing?" She was still playing demure and he couldn't take it anymore; so with a swift movement, he pounced on her and kissed her. His velocity caused her to move backwards and they both went crashing down on the sofa with him on the top.

Sharpay laughed out again as he strangled her and started kissing her neck. "Troy!"

He lifted his head and looked down at her with a smile on his face and she ruffled his hair lovingly.

"I can't believe you'd let a stranger kiss you." He joked, kissing her again.

She gave him a look and stuck her tongue out at him. "You wouldn't believe all the things that I do behind your back."

"Really? Like making out with the next door neighbor?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up. I missed you." She said, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his chest.

He laughed and kissed her hair. "I missed you too, Shar."

Suddenly she pushed him back a little and asked, "What are you doing here, anyway? You said you couldn't be back until the 16th."

"Well, I wasn't about to miss Valentine's Day with my beautiful wife now, was I? He said sweetly and she smiled at him.

"Aw. So what was that about?" she said poking him slightly in the chest.

He pretended to not know what she was saying so he said, "What was what about?" and when she gave him another look he said, "Well, a little birdie told me that you were thinking of having an affair. So I thought why not indulge your wishes."

Sharpay raised a knowing eyebrow and smirked. "Is the birdie named Ryan?"

Troy laughed. "You got it."

"I have, haven't I?" she said playfully and pushed him off of her completely. "So where's your suitcase and stuff?"

He looked at her strangely and upon realization, widened his eyes. "Right! I left them outside."

Sharpay looked at him with mock horror as he went to the door to retrieve his baggage. "What? For anyone to take?"

He grinned at her and said, "I was just trying to be in character."

She watched him as he brought his things inside and spread his arms out while grinning in accomplishment. "See? Everything's intact."

"Hm. So you say." She smirked to which he stuck his tongue out.

"Wait… what's that smell?" Troy asked suddenly sniffing the air with a grimace.

"What smell?" Sharpay asked following suit. "Oh my God, the oven!"

Troy laughed to himself and proceeded to deposit his baggage in their bedroom. When he came back downstairs, he found Sharpay still in the kitchen looking crestfallenly at the charred remains of whatever was cooking in the oven. He laughed once again, at the expression on his wife's face and hugged her from behind. "The pot mustn't call the kettle black" he said, while kissing her hair.

She turned and glared at him. "This is entirely your fault too."

He pulled her to him and said, "Maybe. But I promise that I'll make it up to you for everything in the evening so you'll have to exonerate me until then."

Her eyes lit up immediately. "Evening? We have plans? What is it?" she asked excitedly.

He gave her a wry smile. "_That_ you will find out in the evening."

She pouted at him and he laughed another time, kissing her nose. "Trust me. It's worth it."

"Okay. It better be, Troy Bolton. You've been long gone already. I'd hate to exterminate you." She said sliding her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I almost forgot that I haven't wished you yet. Happy Valentine's Day, Sharpay."

"You finally realized, you jerk." She flicked him in the head. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"I'll show you for calling me a jerk." He said while tightening his arms around her and leaning down to kiss her again. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Sharpay asked, "So you like kissing lonely wives whose husbands have no time for them?"

Troy grinned and replied, "No. I _enjoy_ kissing Troy Bolton's wife whose husband can make all the time in the world whenever she asks for or needs it."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=THE END=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

* * *

><p><em>I was fraught with doubts and suspicions with respect to quality but I still dared myself to post this. I'm open to criticism so please don't hold back any honest opinion that you may have because I'm quite good at proofreading others writing (if I may say so) but suck when it comes to my own. <em>

_Please review. :) _


End file.
